Diana
by oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr
Summary: Diana is a new recruit for the teen titans. every one likes her alot, especially robin. but, all she does is make fun of him. will starfire overome her jelosy? or will this get violent? new chapter 16! be sure to read!
1. Diana

Hi peoples! This is my first fic, so be nice, and um. yea, be nice. There is a new character in here, Diana. So don't be confused. Well, OK. Here goes nothing. Oh yea, this story is dedicated to all of the people in my guild. (Don't ask)  
  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own the teen titans, and it's a good thing I don't because then Starfire would be killed, but, w/e.  
  
Diana (this is whose point of view it is)  
  
It was definitely a weird day, I won't deny that, but maybe I shouldn't have reacted so violently. I was taking a walk, I felt like someone was following me, so I put my hand in my pocket, poised on my pepper spray. I heard a noise behind me, not knowing what it was, and I looked behind me. I saw a fast movement, and a flurry of red. I walked faster. I heard a foot shuffle and a loud "shhhhhhhhhhh" now I was worried. I walked even faster. I wasn't paying attention, and being the idiot that I am, walked towards an uninhabited area, were noone could hear me if I screamed. My hand clutched the pepper spay even tighter, but I was still hearing something behind me. My heartbeat was so loud in my ears that I couldn't hear any thing else. Suddenly, a gloved hand claped over my mouth and pulled me towards a bush. My life swirled before me, and I pictured my parents and my sister at my funeral. I had never felt so weak. Then, as if someone else had taken over me, I bit the gloved hand.  
  
I heard a moan of pain. I was glad. Still standing backwards, I elbowed the gloved person in the stomach. I whirled around, and began to punch who ever it was. Once he (now I could see that it was a he) had fallen, (to much punching I suppose) I looked at him and smirked. He wore a mask, a cape, and gloves. He looked like something out of a comic book. I didn't have time to laugh though, because just then, I was attacked from behind. Again.  
  
This time it was a tiger. A green tiger. 'What is this?' I thought, 'I must be dreaming. I should layoff on the junk food.' While I was trying to figure out how many slices of pizza I ate, the tiger attacked again. And it hurt too. So I went after it, pulling its tail, kicking it, punching it, when it fell, I stepped on it. Finally it too gave up. And as I looked at it, it shrunk. And turned into a kid, with green skin. "ow ow ow ow ow!!!" the tiger kid yelled. I kicked it again, and it shut up. You have to understand, at the time, I didn't know who they were, I thought that they were trying to kill me.  
  
I saw a green raging ball of fire land near me. 'Green fire, green skin, green glove, what's with all the green?' I thought. A tall thin girl, who was flying, and yes, I thought I was crazy, started to bombard me with green fireballs. She was easy though, all I had to do was kick her twice, and punch her 4 times, and she fell. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I heard 'what?' I thought, 'what does tha-' my thoughts were cut off when a fire hydrant whizzed by my head. I saw a girl. Blue cloak, black leotard, gold and red about her waist. She was also flying. I tackled her knocking her to the ground. She glared at me, and we fought for a while, I don't remember every thing, but finally, she gave up. She rolled to her side panting. I then heard a shout, a large guy, half covered in metal, yelled, "STOP!" a bright blue flash over came me and it all went black. That's all I remember about that day. I just hope I didn't do too much damage.  
  
Robin  
  
I don't know why she was so violent. We were just trying to tell her that she was someone we needed for the Teen Titans. That we wanted to recruit her. But that all doesn't matter now. She gave me two black eyes, dislocated my elbow, fractured my leg, and bruised me up pretty much every where. Raven healed most of it, except my right eye is kind of yellow, like an old bruise. But you can't tell. My mask covers it.  
  
I looked down at her. Raven had healed her, and she was just lying in the spare room that would be hers if she wanted to join. One of us always had to watch her. She was unconcience now, but when she woke up, she would be confused. She might do damage to herself. At least that's what Raven said. Cyborg leaned in the doorway. "whatcha doing?" "Watching" I responded "do you always listen to Raven?" Cyborg asked, "howabout a video game contest?" "Do you want her to get loose Cyborg?" I asked. "Do you know what she could do?" "Yea, so? Come on, we can put up signs pointing to Raven's room, and have that contest." "I don't want to take any chances Cyborg." I said "aw you're just afraid that you're going to loose" "not!" "TOO!" "NOT!" "TOO!" "Shutup Cyborg. Go teach star how to play." "No!" said Cyborg "I already taught her, she's too good. She always beats me." I laughed, "you're such a loser Cyborg. Go away, I'm not playing." "fine" Cyborg said as he stalked out of the room.  
  
I looked at the girl who we wanted to recruit. From spying, we knew that her name is Diana, she has a dog, a sister, a mom and a dad. She was 14, like the rest of us, and she liked the color electric blue. Starfire was already planing to take her shopping for her costume, and had set aside money, the time, the date, and every thing. She was so excited. She had gotten seriously mad when I laughed at her and growled.  
  
I felt a tickleing in my nose. I was gonna sneeze. Diana's eyelids flicked. 'oh no, I can't sneeze now' "ah--AH-AH-CHOO!" I sneezed on her. "what? Who? Where am I? She looked right at me, and started to scream. "don't scream comeon, don't scream! Please stop screaming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "who, who are you! Why did you kidnap me?" she lay back, "the blue light, the blue light..." "its ok calm down, don't worry, we aren't bad, we didn't kidnapp you, you ok, your safe. Were the Teen Titans" 


	2. Should I?

Hi again! No one has reviewed so far, and this is the last chapter I'm doing until I get some reviews. So, REVIEW! OK then, I have to do another disclaimer thingy because I forgot something in the last one and I'm to lazy to edit so once again, here goes nothing!  
  
Disclaimer #2: Like I said before, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I DO own Diana and her Guitar. (You'll see) but I don't own her friends. They own themselves.  
  
Diana  
  
"What?" I said, sitting strait up in the bed 'whose bed is this any way?' I thought. "What do you mean 'Teen Titan' what on earth is a 'Teen Titan'?" "Well," he said, "um, its sort of a.. well... It's kinda like.. oh screw it. BEAST BOY! CYBORG! STARFIRE! RAVEN! GET IN HERE! SHE'S AWAKE!!!!!!" "What kind of an name is star-" I started to say when the tiger kid that I beat up barreled through the door. He was followed by all the people I had beaten up, except one guy, who was the guy who shot me with the blue light. I looked at the guy who had told me that they were the Teen Titans. He was the guy who I had bitten. These were the people who had tried to kidnap me, and they had succeeded!  
  
"Where am I!" I screeched "tell me where I am! TELL ME WHY YOU KIDNAPED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I already told you!" the masked guy yelled "WE DIDN"T KIDNAP YOU!" "THEN WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" "The masked guy sighed. "OK, first let me introduce you to the Titans." "I wanna know where I am." I said, pouting. "I'll tell you after I introduce you." "Fine." The masked guy sighed "OK, I'm Robin. The green guy over there is Beast Boy, That's Cyborg, the metal one, Ravens over there, in the black, and that's Starfire" he said pointing to the flying girl who was poking a teddy bear trying to make it do something. "She's not from earth." Robin whispered. "In fact, most of us aren't." "Really?" I said I looked thoughtful for a moment and then shouted, "WHERE AM I!" "Calm down! Please! You're at the Teen Titan Tower. We want you to join the titans"  
  
Beast Boy  
  
When Robin told Diana that he wanted her to join the Titans, she fell off the bed and laughed so hard that she started to cry. And then she laughed with tears running down her face for 15 minutes. We all looked at her until Raven got fed up, and mumbled something under her breath, and then she stopped and immediately started to hiccup. "Me?" she squeaked "join the teen titans? I can't join the teen titans! What about my family? And my house, and my school, well, I don't care about school really, but what about my friends! And my guitar! And my clothes! And everything!" "Well," Robin said, "beast boy snuck into your house, left a note with the Towers # and brought your guitar." "WHAT!" she screamed AM NEVER EVER EVER EVER JOIN TEEN TITANS!" I fell to me knees and did the "face" I meowed, turned back normal and pleaded. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLE- " "SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Fine I'll give it a chance." "YAHOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed jumping around like an idiot. Raven grabbed my shoulder and hissed " shut up." Robin grinned and Starfire squealed. "We must get you costume!" "Wait. costume? No one said any thing about a costume." Diana said. "Oh, but you must have a costume!" Starfire said cheerfully "do I have to dress like that?" Diana said pointing towards Robin, who blushed. While Cyborg and I laughed "ooooooo she dissed you!" said Cyborg. "Yea! She got you good" I chimed in. I looked at Diana, but she already being dragged out of the room by star fire who was saying "first we can go down town, go to that store, what is it called? Oh I forget, but then we can go to the bathing suit store and." "bathing suit why do I need a ba..." but then she was dragged out of the room by Starfire who was flying quickly down the hall.  
  
I looked back at Robin, who was still blushing about the costume thing. Cyborg and I looked at each other and cracked up. Raven looked at both of us and muttered "idiots. Why do I even bother" and walked out of the room. Robin snuck out while he thought we weren't looking, and I could here Diana protesting as Starfire dragged her down the street. 


	3. the shopping spree

Hi! I've been asked this: who's gonna be in the Romance, and what Diana looks like and what her powers are. Well, her powers are gonna be in this chapter (hopefully) and I'll tell you what she looks like now, because I have no time to interpret it into my story. Oh yea, the romance part will be revealed some time in the 4th or 5th chapter. OK, Diana has long light brown hair that she keeps in a braid. Her eyes are green, and sometimes blue. They flash colors according to her feelings. Oops. I didn't mean to spill that. Oh well. What's done is done. OK then. here I go again!  
  
Diana  
  
"Come!" Starfire said. "We have much shopping and bonding to do!" "But." I began to protest. I didn't want to go shopping. I didn't want new stuff. I only said I would try it so Beast Boy would shut up. She started to fly, leaving me behind "Starfire!" I yelled, "come back! I can't fly!" she slowed down then landed. "Oh yes," she said, "I had forgotten that you have not uncovered your powers yet." "Powers?" I asked "what do you mean 'powers' I don't have any 'powers'" "um, Raven and Robin says you do." "I do?" "Yes. You did not know?" "No, I didn't." "Oh. OK then." Starfire said cheerfully "look! We're here!" 'Oh my' I thought 'this will not end well' Starfire dragged me into the store. "OK," she said "you like electric blue?" "um, yea" I said cautiously "good!" Starfire smiled "lets SHOP" 'oh no.'  
  
During the entire shopping expedition starfire took every thing off the rack, much to the disgust of the shop manager and made me try every thing on. "Starfire" I said, poking my head out of the dressing room "do I have to try on every thing in the store?" "Why not?" she asked, "because I don't like every thing in this store." I said. I handed starfire a huge pile of clothes. "Here." I said, "Robin left a list." 'He must have expected that this would happen' I thought, "look at the list." I handed it to her. "Look." The list looked kinda like this:  
  
2 fighting outfits (Identical) 1 outfit for going out places 1 nice outfit 2 bathing suits  
  
"Oh" starfire said "well." "here" I said, "let me choose" I plucked an  
electric blue halter off the rack. "This can be for fighting." "Only  
that?" starfire asked. "No starfire." I plucked a second identical halter  
off the rack and went over to what was left of the pants. I pulled off  
two pairs of soft gray pants off the rack. I put them next to the  
halters. "Here now we have the fighting out fits." "Can I help with the  
other out fit?" starfire asked, "fine," I said "nothing to whacked out  
though." "What's 'whacked out?'" "Never mind starfire." After a while of  
looking, starfire shrieked " IT'S PERFECT!!" "What's perfect?" I asked  
"this!" starfire shoved and electric blue dress in my face. It was the  
perfect size. It wasn't to short, and after trying it on, I too decided  
it was perfect. "Now we have the nice outfit." I said. "Let's go next  
door OK starfire? I think we looked at every thing here," I said while  
eyeing the store manager who was glaring at us menacingly. "But."  
starfire protested "no buts starfire! Come on lets go!" "Fine" she pouted  
a bit, but eventually she followed me.  
  
By the time she had gotten there (she was looking in the teddy bear store  
for 15 mins) I had chosen an out fit. Denim skirt, a black tank top, and  
an electric blue over shirt thing. Starfire waltzed over and shoved a  
denim mini skirt in my face. "Try this!" she squealed. "No! I'm wearing  
this so stop bugging me!" I shouted at her. "But." she looked tearful.  
"Starfire," I said, "I don't need you're help. I can get it on my own." I  
plucked a bathing suit off the rack and put it with my stuff. She looked  
so sad that finally I said, "fine, you can pick out the other bathing  
suit." She squealed with happiness. She took a cream two piece off the  
rack and shoved it at me. "Here" she said. I barely looked at it. After  
paying, I hurried out the door, dragging starfire behind me.  
  
Robin  
  
After the comment about my costume, I slunk off into my room. I was  
hoping that she would've been nicer. Maybe it was a mistake. I heard a  
knock on my door, and laughter. 'Beast boy' I thought. 'Why can't he  
leave me alone?' "ROBIN!" beast boy thundered "LET ME IN!" I ignored him  
and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. 'Oh well' I thought. 'She'll  
probably leave soon any way.' Even though, I knew that she wouldn't. Once  
she learned how to use her powers and found out that she couldn't use  
them unless she was with the titans, she would definitely stay. I sighed.  
Will I ever get used to her? Suddenly a voice through the door said  
"yes you will" and raven swept through. "I've had a vision." She  
announced.  
  
....................................  
  
o0o what is the vision? Well, you've probably guessed. Any way, REVIEW! 


	4. Powers

Hi! I changed chapter 4 because it is too short, so here is the new chapter 4. The improved chapter 4. Oh, and this is too all the people associated with Amy. This is not, I repeat NOT Amy. This is Diana. A form of Amy, but not Amy.  
  
PS if you don't know who Amy is, don't ask me, you don't need to know.  
  
....................................  
  
Robin  
  
"I don't have time for your vision." I said as I pushed past Raven. "I have very . erm.. Important things to do . like . uh. buying paint. Yea, I gotta buy paint." I walked away. As I was leaving the room I heard Raven mutter "I have to stop it from happening. I don't know how, but I have to."  
  
Diana  
  
It was about an hour after I had come back from shopping with Starfire. I was sitting on my bed, or my soon to be bed, and was strumming my guitar. I wasn't playing any thing. I didn't have the feel in the room. Beast boy came in and sat down next to me "cool guitar" he said. "Thanks." I replied. "Why aren't you playing?" he asked "well, um. I don't really know." "Oh." he said. "Well raven wants you. She's on the roof. She says its time to discover your powers." "Really?" I asked. "Yea" he said. "Um OK, but how do I do that?" "No clue" he replied. "But you better go." "OK, thanks 4 telling me, later" I said as I walked out of the room" "bye" beastboy replied.  
  
On the roof, raven  
  
I sent beast boy to get Diana. I had to uncover her powers for her, because, unlike some, her powers lie within, unlike the rest of us. I hoped she didn't think meditating was as simple as sitting reciting ooooooom over and over again. I watched her as she stepped out of the small door embedded in the roof, and made her way towards me. "So," she said, "I guess I have powers, huh?" "Yes" I replied. "How am I gonna uncover them though" she asked unceirtantly, as if she thought she should already know. "Well," I said "this could be hard, or easy, depending on how easily you can find your center." I paused, "go one" she said I continued "first you must go into a meditative state. Then there is an old spell that I must recite so that your powers can come to the surface. But I cannot tell you how to use them. U must do that on your own." She nodded. "How much do u know about meditation?" I asked. "A lot" she replied. "I meditate all the time. It's my stress reliever, and it helps me control myself" I nearly smiled. Now there was someone who understood me. "OK, begin your meditation." Diana folded her legs into the lotus position and hummed a sweet yet melancholy hum. I waited until it was obvious that she was deep in meditation. I began my chant.  
Diana  
  
I had begun to meditate, I was into it deeply, but I could here a faint chant, I felt myself rising, I get a freezing coldness in my throat, a burning in my eyes, a stinging in my hands. I felt something in my legs. A pain. Then all at once, every pain that had ever affected me came back, the burning and stinging and coldness got so bad that I wanted to scream. It all was so bad that my whole body was a ball of pain, and suddenly, it stopped. My eyes fluttered, and I stood up. I felt lighter, stronger. My eyes seemed to twinkle. And then raven punched me. Hard. A burning sensation had formed in my eyes, and flames shot out, burning raven. She yelped, healed herself and went at it again. This time flying. my hands clapped together and a mini tornado sent her backwards. She jumped back at me and I breathed a clod ice around her stopping her. I bounded to the other side of the roof jumping higher and running faster than I ever could before. Raven muttered something and came towards me. "Congratulations" she said "your now a titan. One of us." 


	5. confusion

Hi again you guys! Welcome to the wonderful world of chapter 5. This chapter takes place a month after Diana got her powers. Here's a quick update about every one. Diana listens to beast boy's corny jokes, and makes up her own too. Diana meditates with raven, and plays video games with cyborg. She hangs out with every one except robin and starfire. She ignores them. She can't stand being around starfire, and she's not sure about robin.  
  
Disclaimer #3: I don't own the song "where are you now" that belongs to Michelle branch and it is on her CD hotel paper. ....................................  
  
Diana  
  
I was playing cards with beast boy and cyborg. First we were playing BS, it turned into poker, and now no one was sure what we were playing. "What are we playing any way?" I asked beastboy "um.. I don't know, what are we playing cyborg?" "Don't ask me. I give up." Cyborg said, obviously frustrated. "Hey," I said "I got a dvd yesterday, it was from that guy who was so happy that we saved his video store." "Cool"  
  
beast boy said. "What kind of movie is it?" "I don't know exactly, I kinda haven't looked at it." "You get a DVD, and you don't even look at it?" beast boy asked. "Well I was busy." "Busy with what?" "I was playing my guit-" I stopped. Robin was staring at me over cyborg's shoulder "what is it?" beast boy asked. Robin looked away quickly. "nothing" I said "I was playing my guitar, and I only read the letter I'll go get it." I ran into my room, grabbed the DVD off my bed and looked at it. Titanic. 'Great,' I thought 'a romance.' I turned my nose in disgust as I went back to the guys. "Titanic" I said. "No no no no no no no no no." they both said in usion. "We are not watching Titanic" "well neither am I." I tossed the DVD to starfire. "Happy, er.. something or other" "what is a something or other?" she asked as I walked towards my room. I heard robin explain it to her.  
  
Robin  
  
Diana ignored starfire, and me. I always felt so left out. It was like I didn't exist. This was especially bad, because I had a major crush on her. I was looking at her while she was talking to beast boy and cyborg. She saw me staring though. Raven had gone to her room. Starfire had gone off looking for mint frosting at the store. Beast boy and cyborg were having a video game contest. No one was noticing me. I snuck in front of Diana's room. I could here her playing her guitar and singing. I crouched down by the door to listen. She was playing something from one of her CD's "Maybe I'm better on my own No one ever seems to understand me It's easier for me to be alone But there's still a piece of me that seems so empty"  
Suddenly I heard something behind me. "What are you doing?" it was raven I got up. "Um I was erm, listening." Diana began to sing the chorus  
  
"Where are you now? I'm trying to get by with out ever knowing at all What is the chance of finding you out there? Or do I have to wait forever?"  
  
"Why are you bothering her?" raven asked. "If you want a concert ask her for one." I blushed, "um, no." I said. "Why not" she asked, when suddenly she got a gleam in her eye. "I know why." "No you don't" I said defensively "yes I do, but don't worry, I won't tell." " I DON"T LIKE HER!" Diana opened her door. "What are you screaming about robin?" "Erm, nothing. I said and I scuttled away." "He's crazy" I heard Diana say. Now I knew I was doomed.  
  
Diana  
  
That night, I fell right asleep. When I woke up, it was still dark, and the moon was huge. I was on the roof. I didn't know why, but I was. Robin was there too. He walked closer and closer to me until he was an inch away from me. Then he kissed me, and I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to give in, but I did want to too, I was so confused. I didn't know what to do, but I gave in, and kissed him back, and then it all faded and I woke up. Now I was seriously confused. I didn't like robin. No way. Not robin.  
  
No matter how many times I told my self that I didn't like him, he invaded my mind through out the day. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. Did I like him? Or did I not?  
  
....................................  
  
o0o. Kewl. The next chapter will be violent!!! But, I will not write it until I get some reviews. So, REVIEW! 


	6. VIOLENCE! like i promised

Hi guys! It's me again!!!!! Any way, like I promised VIOLENCE! Lots and lots and lots of. o w/e I'll just get on with the story, or should I make you suffer? Oh hell, you're not reading this any way. You're reading the VIOLENCE! Ne way, here goes nothing, I mean VIOLENCE! Ps: I'm sorry if I offended any of the starfire lovers, BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO CALL US FREAKS ERIN! Any way, back to the violence. ....................................  
  
Starfire  
  
Robin never ever talks to me any more. It's kind of bad. Especially because all he does is look at Diana. It makes me sad, and hideously ferociously mad, it makes me so mad that I almost become. no, I do not want to go there. I do not want to become that. Every one was gone for the day. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg have all gone to the video arcade, and raven has gone to a coffeehouse with Diana. I said that I was sick and that I didn't want to come. The truth is, I am sick. Sick of Diana. I had to find out whether or not robin likes her. So when every one left, I began my search.  
  
I started in Robin's room. I decided after that I would search Diana's room. When I first walked into his room, I realized that I had never been in there before. It was painted red, and had yellow and black drapes on the two windows. The room was bigger than mine, and it had a larger bathroom too. Robin's stuff was every where, I am sure that capes do not go on doorknobs. I did not know where to look first, so I started by looking in a shoebox that said in red letters, PRIVTE! KEEP OUT! I MEAN IT BEAST BOY! I did not know what private meant, so I looked inside. First there was a large collection of balled up pieces of paper and one envelope. I looked at one of the balled up pieces of paper. It looked like this:  
  
Diana,  
I don't know exactly how to say this, but I have to XXXXXXXXXXXX I really um. XXXXXXXXX (authors note, the X's are scratch outs as in those things that you put on a spot where you mess up instead of following your teachers directions and using whiteout.)  
  
Long scratch marks filled the paper. Almost all of the papers looked like that. Then I opened the envelope. It said inside:  
  
Diana, I've wanted to ask you this since the day you came here, but I've been too afraid. I'm strong when I'm fighting, but not now, is it possible that u will go to the movies with me on Friday? Plz tell me!  
  
You're future friend (I hope)  
  
Robin  
  
I was shocked, well actually I wasn't. My worst fears had been confirmed, well, actually, I don't know what confirmed is, I heard it in a movie once, so I guess my worst fears came true. Now it was time to look in Diana's room. Did she feel the same way? If she did, then she is a HUPPERSTUPERYUTIOH! And then she will have to pay.  
  
I went into Diana's room. Her room was a bit smaller than mine, but the bathroom was nicer. Her room was painted electric blue and her curtains where black. Her bed was neat, and so was every thing else. Her bathroom was electric blue, silver, and black. It was perfect, and she had a Jacuzzi tub and I did not! A black and electric blue book lay on the end of her bed along with a silver pen. When I opened the cover of the book, it said PROPERTY OF DIANA. PRIVATE. KEEP OUT. THAT MEANS YOU BEAST BOY! Once again, I didn't know what PRIVATE meant, so I opened it. On the first page, it had nothing to do with Robin, so I flipped the pages until I saw robin's name. I read it. It looked like this:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Last night I had the strangest dream. Robin was in it. I don't know what it means. Robin has been in my head all day though. I keep telling my self that I don't like him, but maybe I do. Although I've been so mean to him. Maybe I should be nicer.  
  
'Oh no' I thought. This was bad, very, very, very, very bad. She was definitely a hupperstuperyuyioh. Maybe even, do I dare to say it? A guggledrubbletuyipo. That is the worst thing you could be, besides a stuperdruber that is. Something had to be done about it. And I could feel the violence coming on.  
  
Diana  
  
We had all returned from our outing, except starfire of course. She didn't even come. She claimed that she was sick, even though she didn't look like she was. It's hard to tell with aliens though. I was kinda feeling ill this morning too. I was kind of confused. I had had a strange dream a few nights ago, and now my so-called "relationship" with robin (i.e. none) was changing. Even if it was only in my head.  
  
I hadn't seen starfire, and neither had any one else. I watched cyborg and Robin fight over who got to hold the new remote that the bought in town. All their remotes had gone missing. They didn't know this, but they were all in raven's closet. One of the few humorous things raven ever does. I looked over at beast boy who was trying to unsuccessfully make raven laugh. I would've joined in at something, but I was to confused. I walked past raven. "I'll be at on the roof if you need me." I said. Raven raised her eyebrows pointing at beast boy who was dancing around singing "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty, and GAYYYYYYYYYYY!" I giggled, and walked out of the room and towards the roof.  
  
I sat on the roof contemplating the universe and solving world hunger. Not. Actually, I was trying to figure out what I thought. Did I? Or did I not? I was clueless. "I hate being clueless" I muttered under my breath. I heard some one behind me, and a slight hissing noise. "I want some time alone" I said annoyed. In a house with 5 other teenagers, it was hard to think, or get any time to my self. "Oh, you'll have plenty offfffff time tttttto yourssssself," a hideous voice hissed, "in your grave!"  
  
.................................... Muahahahahaha I am just torturing you, making you think its over, but I'll stop. Who is this voice? (DUH!) What does it want? (Kinda obvious!) Well, back to the VIOLENCE! ....................................  
  
I whirled around. Standing behind me was. Starfire. Only, it didn't look like starfire. Her hair was flapping wildly all around her head, and her eyes had turned a deep blood red. Her face was one twisted with fury, and fangs had grown in her mouth. Her voice was low, raspy and hissing. "He'ssssssss mine! Leeeeave hiiiiim!" "Who?" "You know who it issssssssssssssssssssss" robin flashed into my mind. This is why she's so worked up? I was all ready to say, go ahead and have him, when whatever took me over when I first met the titans, and beat them up, took over me again. "Never." I said cruelly. "Get him your self." Starfire's hand began to glow, but instead of the green fireballs that she usually has, she had red. Raging red balls of fire.  
  
She swooped down at me, but I jumped over her. I tried to freeze her, but her fireballs were too hot. I tried my fire, but it only made her stronger. The wind that I created knocked her off course, but she swooped back down. Finally I tried some old-fashioned fist fighting, but it's kind of painful to be punched with fireballs. I finally pretty much gave up fighting, and just ran for it, but there's not much room to run on a roof, and I was near the edge pretty quick. I let out an ear-piercing scream, trying to get some ones attention. I looked behind me, and then down. There were rocks. Big rocks. Sharp rocks. And starfire was coming closer, and closer, and closer. "Good bye little Diana, you're not as perfect as everyone thought." She reached out her hands and gave me one good shove, and I began to fall. My life flashed before me and I had one final thought before I hit the rocks. 'I never told him.'  
  
Robin  
  
I heard a scream on the roof, and I bolted. I ran up the stairs, and pushed through the door in the roof. I saw starfire as I had never seen her before, and I saw her shove Diana. And I saw her face, and I ran towards starfire, but it was obviously to late. I yelled, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" and ran down the stairs, and out side, where Diana was sprawled. Out on the rocks. And she was dead.  
  
....................................  
  
Now my dear, dear readers, don't worry, Diana's not gone. Now REVIEW! 


	7. discovery

Hi you guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was grounded, so I couldn't type it up. *Mutters* evil parents ne way, I am sooooo happy with most of the reviews. Raven 4 Ever, keep this up and ur gonna be DEMOTED! Sry, but if u do ne thing to Amy. well ne way, I bet u were all waiting frantically. Oh yea, robin is not a traitor, he never cheated on starfire, he just likes Diana. So ne way, why am I even writing this? U aren't reading this, ur reading to see what happens to Diana, soooo here it goes.  
  
....................................  
  
Cyborg  
  
I was sitting watching TV with Bb (beast boy) when robin, who had darted upstairs, came running down, looking extremely disturbed muttering "how could she do that? Why would she do that? How can this be happening?" I looked at bb, and he looked at me, and we both looked at Raven. She shrugged. I looked back at the TV. At that moment, starfire, looking very windblown, and disbelieving ran by muttering "I can't believe I did that, no, I couldn't have." I looked at bb again and we both looked at raven. This time her eyes grew wide, and she rushed out after starfire. Bb and I followed.  
  
When I got out side, the first thing I saw was robin, crouched down by the rocks, his lip trembling (he always does that when something's too much 4 him) I then saw raven, looking angry with her self. Then I saw starfire, standing over robin. I walked over to them, and that's when I saw it. Diana was lying on the rocks. And she looked dead.  
  
Robin was muttering something to himself "she's dead, she's dead, she's dead she's dead." Starfire put her hand on robin's shoulder to comfort him, but he quickly drew away. "Don't ever touch me," he said between gritted teeth. Raven muttered "azarath, metrion, zinthos" and levitated Diana, and placed her over some soft grass. She went up to her and looked her over carefully. "Robin" she said softly he didn't respond. He was sobbing. I would have laughed at him, but he had a good reason to cry. I in fact was feeling tearful my self. I looked over at bb. His face was streaked with tears. So was star. "Robin" she said a little louder, still he paid no heed. "ROBIN!" she shrieked. He looked up over his knees. "What" he said, his voice wavering. "She's not dead."  
  
Raven looked up at all of us. "But she will be soon. Beast boy," she thundered, "get the phone, call an ambulance." "How." he said uncertainly "oh give me the goddamn phone!" beast boy ran in side and returned with the telephone. Raven dialed 911. "Yes, um hm, yes, my friend, ambulance, yes. Fell off the roof. Um hmm" she said this all very calmly. "HURRY!" she yelled, then she hung up. She glared at bb. "See?" she looked sympathetically at Robin. "It's OK robin, she'll be OK, I promise." She then glared angrily at me. "How could u do that?" "Hey," I said, "I didn't do." I then realized that she was glaring at starfire, not me.  
  
At that moment, the ambulance arrived, its lights glaring, and siren blaring. The paramedics eased Diana onto the stretcher. Raven said to them "let me go with you, there are some things u should know." The paramedic nodded. "Come on robin," she pulled robin, bb and me into the ambulance. The paramedic looked slightly alarmed. She slammed the ambulance door in starfires face. "HURRY UP!" raven shouted. "She can't live 4 to long" she looked carefully at Diana.  
  
....................................  
  
1 week later  
Robin  
  
It was a week later when she was finally allowed visitors "it's pretty much pointless" they told us "she is constantly sleeping." They had looked at me suspiciously, and made me take off my cape and belt before they would let me in the hospital. I sat on a small uncomfortable metal chair. I looked at Diana. Her face was pale and her light brown hair was tangled around her face. I looked at her sadly. I knew that I cared about her, but I didn't realize how much I did until now. That's the thing with tragedies. They make you appreciate things more, even if the tragedy doesn't happen to you.  
  
I looked at her sadly. It seemed like she would never wake up. The nurse poked her head in. "visiting hours are over young man" "5 more min?" "No!" she said. She pointed towards the door. "Out. Now." 


	8. The awakening

Hi again, since I'm no longer grounded, I'll be updating more. So, any ways, in this chapter, Diana wakes up. How will she react towards Starfire? What has it been like in the tower while she was gone? o0o. No one knows, well, at least until you finish reading the chapter.  
  
....................................  
  
Robin  
  
As I was being dragged out of the hospital by the security guards, I begged the nurse and every one saw to call the tower when Diana woke up. The next day, when I walked in to the hospital, the guard recognized me, and threw me out. "You can come when she wakes up, but you're disrupting us." "How can I be disrupting you?" I asked, "when all I want to do is visit my friend?" "There is no point in visiting her, and she is not to be disturbed." I really didn't see what this had to do with any thing, but I left anyway.  
  
When I got back to the tower, Beast boy looked at me strangely. "What are you doing back so soon?" he asked me, "usually you spend at least 3 hours there, and that's when the nurse throws you out for kicking the walls or something." "I have a 6 letter word for you, beast boy," I said, "SHUTUP!" I walked out of the room, and sat by the phone. I was going to sit there until it rang.  
  
Beast Boy  
  
Robin had been acting extremely violent and weird during the time Diana was in the hospital. He snapped at everyone, complained about everything, and spent most of his time either locked up in his room, or at the hospital. I had visited Diana twice. So had everyone else, with the exception of Starfire. She only went once.  
  
When I saw Diana lying on the rocks, I had no clue what happened. I asked Robin. All he did was growl, and look at me menacingly. "Ask Starfire. She knows what happened." And when I asked Starfire all she said was "no, no, it is not possible. I could not have done that. No, no, no, no." I was still extremely confused. I finally asked Raven, who seemed to know something. That's when I found out what had happened. She had said, "Starfire grew jealous of Diana and shoved her off the roof. You'll have to ask Diana for the details." "How could she have done that to a team mate?" I asked. Raven shrugged and said, "leave me alone now. I want to meditate." So I left.  
  
A few days ago, there was a bank robbery. Nothing big. I figured that it would take our minds off Diana for a bit. I thought it would do some good for Robin to get out of the tower and go somewhere besides the hospital. So much for that idea. When we got there, Robin tackled the guy, and beat him worse that Diana beat me when we first met. I think he's in a coma. Needless to say, Robin got in some trouble for that, and had to pay the guys medical bills. Cyborg wasn't too happy, because we had to sell some of his video games to pay for it.  
  
Raven  
  
The tower was reeking with negative energy. Beast boy wasn't dancing around making a fool of himself, Cyborg wasn't playing violent video games, Starfire wasn't smiling or trying to cook disgusting food, and robin. well robin was just acting strange.  
  
I watched Robin pace sadly. 'Poor kid' I thought, 'he's already had so much death in his life.' I sighed. I tried to force myself into meditation, but it was kind of hard, because everyone was being so. well. not like they usually are. Not to mention that Diana wasn't there to meditate with me. As I was finally fading into the world of my mind, (authors note: you know that world that bb and cb get sucked into through the mirror from the episode NEVERMORE?) when the phone rang, cutting into my thoughts. Robin jumped up and snatched it. "Hello?" he said, as his face lit up into his first smile in a week, "really? She is? YES! Thank you. Bye." He grinned and said, "she's awake."  
  
We all hurried to the hospital. When we got there, the nurse said to us, "one at a time, you don't want to overwhelm her." Robin looked at us; "do you mind if I go first?" He asked. "Go ahead" beast boy said. "Yea," said Cyborg, "go on." I nodded. Robin smiled and walked through the door.  
  
Diana  
  
I had woken up an hour ago, and was just informed that my friends were here to see me. "They will only come one at a time," the nurse said. I hated these people. I heard the door creak open, and Robin walked through. "Hi," he said softly. "Hi." I said back. "So," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "how are you doing?" "How does it look?" I asked, then laughed. I gasped. It hurt to laugh. "Are you OK?" "Yea," I said, "don't make me laugh though." "I won't," he said. I looked at him, and saw how unhappy he looked. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Its just." his voice faltered, "I thought you weren't going to make it." A tear ran don his cheek. I put my hand on his and pulled him closer, to me and hugged him, and I whispered "neither did I, neither did I" and sighed. My heart flooded, and I cried for the first time in 3 years, and he held me, and I realized something. I truly did care about him, and not only that, but I loved him.  
  
....................................  
  
REVIEW PLZ! Thank you. 


	9. Home

Hi you guys. I'll bet your wondering about what happens between Robin and Diana, so. well. I guess I will tell you. OMG! I just realized that I haven't made any dry jokes, snide comments or any thing in this intro.! NOOOOOOOOOOO! My life has ended. *Sniff* *sob* oh well. Here goes nothing. I mean ????  
  
....................................  
  
Robin  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked me. "It's just." my voice broke off, "I thought you weren't going to make it." A tear ran down my cheek. I felt like such a loser. She reached out her hand, the one that wasn't broken, and hugged me. She whispered something, and I felt something wet on my neck. She was crying. I held her, and she cried and cried. I held her until the tears stopped falling, and she looked up at me. Emotion coursed through me, and I felt like I never had before. She smiled a weak smile, and asked for a tissue. I handed her one. "Thank you" she said softly, and dabbed her face dry. "Stay with me until my eyes turn normal?" she asked, "I don't want them to know I cried." I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when your eyes don't look red any more." She smiled, and her eyes flashed pink. "Your eyes just changed color!" I said amazed, "just for a second!" "Wow" she said, "that's weird." "I know." I said. I looked at her carefully. "You're eyes are normal" I said, slightly disappointed that I would have to leave. "thanks" she said. "why did you cry?" I asked. "because. well. I know this sounds weird, but I felt your pain, and something else." She answered. "tell raven to come in, OK? And tell her that I want her to heal me the best she can, and that I want to leave." "I'll tell her that." I said. I walked out the door and told Raven. She nodded and walked in the room. I sat next to Beast boy and waited.  
  
When Raven returned, she looked very happy, for Raven that is. "So?" I asked, "did you heal her?" "Yes," she said "all she had were some broken bones, a bunch of bruises and a sprained wrist." "Really?" I said, "then why didn't you heal her before?" "She wasn't strong enough before. My trying would've killed her." "Oh." I said. "So she can come back?" "Yes," Raven said, "even if the doctors say no. We'll take her." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "but she won't be able to fight for a week or so. She's still not strong enough." "OK" I said. "Let's get her out of here."  
  
Diana  
  
I was so glad to have gotten away from that Hospital. I despised it. I mean sure, most of the time that I was there I was asleep, or so I was told, but still, when I woke up, it smelled horrible, there were constant interruptions, and the nurses were anything but the kind sweet old ladies that they're supposed to be. I was so happy when Raven came through that door and healed me, because I knew that that meant that I would be able to go home.  
  
When I first got to the tower, I was so glad to be back. I missed my room, and the arguing, and the smell of the place. I sat right down on the couch and watched every one. Starfire looked at me, and I swear that it scared me so much that I screamed. Robin rushed over. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," I said, its just that starfire scared me. I would rather not be around her right now." I looked at robin. "I think I'll go up to my room." "I'll come with you." I smiled inwardly. "It's OK." "no, I don't mind. I want to." "If you're sure." "yea, I am." "OK then." He walked me into my room. "Thanks I said. "It was nothing" he replied, and closed my door behind him. That night, I fell asleep thinking about him.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Robin  
  
Life had pretty much gotten back to normal except for a few things. I wouldn't speak to starfire, Diana ran away whenever starfire came into the room, and when starfire came around, Beast boy, cyborg and Raven would act a bit weird. I didn't blame them.  
  
Diana was sitting at the kitchen table. It was about midnight, and everyone was kind of tired and had gone to sleep, except Diana and me. I saw her stare out the window and look out the window at the tree near the rocks where she fell. She shuddered a bit, and sipped what ever was in her cup. She glanced up and saw me. "Hi robin." She said, and looked down. I was glad it was dark, so she couldn't see me blush. I walked over to her and sat down across from her. "So." I said. She smiled. We were quiet for a while.  
  
"Robin?" she said, breaking the silence that had enclosed us. "Yea?" I responded. She stood up, and beckoned me, and walked towards the roof, and I followed her. When we got up, she sat far from the edge, and near the middle. I sat next to her. The wing was freezing, and she shivered. 'Should I put my arm around her?' I thought, ' would that be too much?' as I was trying to figure out whether of not I should put my arm around her, she snuggled near me. I gave up thinking about it and put my arm around her.  
  
She looked at me and said "Robin?" "Yes?" I responded. "There's something that I want to tell you." My stomach did flip-flops. "When starfire pushed me off the roof, I thought I was going to die, and my last thought was about you." I looked at her. "Me?" "Yes," she said, "you." She leaned in towards me, and gently brushed her lips against mine. She kissed my cheek, very softly, and leaned her head on my shoulder. My cheek and lips tingled. And I sat there, holding her in the dark, on the roof, and I was happier than I ever had been before. 


	10. the fight

Hi peoples! It's me, the beloved writer. What? What do u mean you don't love me? I am so unloved! *Sob* my dog has a better love life than me! And she's spayed!!!!!!! *Sniff* my life is over. Why am I writing this? U aren't reading it! Ur reading about the ??? muahahahaha. Goodbye now! *Runs away*  
  
....................................  
  
Diana  
  
The next day, I woke up from the sweetest dream. Kissing robin. Then, when I came down to breakfast, I remembered that it really happened. I was blissfully happy through out the entire morning. I didn't even run away when Starfire came in the room. Raven looked at me strangely. "Why are you so happy?" she asked. "No reason," I replied. "Well. actually, there is a reason, but none that I'm going to say." Raven rolled her eyes, and focused on her disgusting breakfast, made specially by beast boy. "Tofu eggs and bacon again?" Cyborg complained. "Why can't we ever have MEAT in this house?" "Like I said dude," beast boy replied, "I've BEEN most of those animals!" "Whatever" cyborg mumbled.  
  
I looked around. Robin was nowhere to be found. "Where's Robin?" I asked. "He's sleeping in." beast boy said. "He stayed up to late last night. I told him he should of come to sleep, but NO! He had to stay up. He doesn't know what he's missing." Beast boy said looking down at the fake breakfast. "Oh I'll bet he does." Cyborg mumbled under his breath. "What?" beast boy asked. "Nothing, nothing."  
  
After forcing myself to eat the disgusting breakfast, I sat on the couch, and watched the daily argument. "Turn down that stupid TV" raven, said, obviously annoyed. "No way dude!" beast boy said, "this is staying on." I watched them argue. It was quite funny in a sad sort of way. Robin came through the door, looking extremely tired. His hair was all rumpled, his mask was on crooked, and his cape looked like he had stepped on it first. "What happened to you?" beast boy asked, "you look like you've been run over by a truck." "Shut up." Robin replied. He looked at me and I was sure I blushed. 'Perfect.' One part of me thought, 'I'm an idiotic lovesick girl.' And the other part thought 'well, what the hells wrong with that?'  
  
Robin  
  
I found it next to impossible to sleep last night. I stayed up most of the night thinking about her. When I did finally get to sleep, it was 5 in the morning. When I finally woke up, I realized how late it was. I hurried to get dressed, and the result was, as beast boy put it, looking like I'd been run over by a truck.  
  
When I got down stairs, Diana looked at me, and her eyes did the same little flashy thingy that it did when she was in the hospital. I sighed inwardly. She was so pretty.  
  
It was about 3 p.m., and we were all sitting around waiting for Diana and raven to come back from the video store. "I wonder what they'll get." Beast boy said. Just then, raven burst in through the door, panting, she said "pandemonium. the hive.. Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, all there.. We have to help!" "Where's Diana?" "She's trying to hold them off, we have to help!" I stood up; they all looked at me expectantly. "Do I have to say TITANS GO! Every time? Now move it!" they all 'moved it'.  
  
When we got there, Diana was dodging spells, and fighting Jinx. Jinx was throwing insults, spells, and every thing she could think of, and was still evenly matched. "Is that the best you can do?" Jinx snarled maliciously. "No," Diana said truthfully, "I can do much better that this. Diana started up her fire eyes, burning Jinx. Jinx yelped. She then went into her ice breath, freezing Jinx, and then, using her wind power, sent her flying into mammoth, who was beating Cyborg. Both mammoth and Jinx were out cold. She turned around to face me. "Oh, hi robin!" she said cheerfully. She gasped, "LLOK OUT BEHND YOU!" I turned quickly and caught gizmo, and ripped off his stupid mechanical wings. I knocked him hard in the head and threw him into the pile, along with Jinx and mammoth. "Azarath, metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven put them all into the cop's van.  
  
"Is that all you do during the day?" Diana said. "No," I laughed, "we sometimes do less." She cracked up. I looked around us. We were all fine, and it was the fastest fight I had ever had. 'Wow,' I thought. 'I'm so glad we have Diana.' ....................................  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. Pink Lip Gloss

YAY! It's chapter 11 time! Wow, I'm on chapter 11 already! I can't believe it! It all has gone by so fast! But don't worry. It's not nearly over yet. Ne way, this chapter has more romantically centered. I know that the fight wasn't much, but I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, but I'm improving. Now, make sure you review!!!  
  
....................................  
  
Diana  
  
It had been a while since I sat on the roof with Robin, and it was getting colder by the day. Everybody had warm stuff, except for me, it was October, and I was freezing my butt off. All I had was a sweatshirt that robin lent me. "Hey you guys?" I said to every body, "I'm going into town, I need some sweaters. Does any one else need any thing?" "Yea" beast boy said, while dodging a blow from the video game. "The winning lotto numbers!" Raven rolled her eyes. "That is to simple. They are 15, 27, 17, 16, 22, and 13." "KEWL!" beast boy shouted, and wrote them down. "Beast boy," raven said, "you can't play, you're 14 years old." "Damn." He muttered. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it all. "Bye" I said, and walked through the tower door.  
  
The wind was cold, and all I had on was a pair of pants and a halter. 'I should have borrowed robin's sweatshirt again' I thought. I walked as quickly as I could to the store. Every one was having sales so that they could get their winter stuff in. I looked at all the Christmas displays. 'Kinda stupid,' I thought, 'considering the fact that it isn't even Halloween yet.' I walked into the same store starfire had taken me into. I looked at all the sweaters. Warmth. Yay!  
  
After looking around for a bit, I found some stuff for fall, and winter. I got a low cut long-sleeved black shirt (very warm) some Jeans, and a silver scarf. I also found an electric blue turtle neck a pair of black pants, and an awesome silver coat. I also got warm, thick, ski pant type things. When I walked out of the store, I slipped into my new coat, and was glad for it's warmth.  
  
When I got back from the tower, nobody was there, except robin, who was watching a movie, and eating popcorn. He glanced up at me. "Hi, you're back! Did you find any thing?" "Yea," I said, holding up the two bags in my hand, "where did every body go?" "Well, Beast boy and cyborg went to have a video game contest, and starfire went with them, and rave went to some gothic fair, where they won't even let you in unless you have black on." "So I guess they'll be gone for a while huh?" I said. "Yea." he replied. "What are you watching?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Tomb Raider, again. We have no good movies in this place." I laughed. "Mind if I watch? "No."  
  
Robin  
  
I was sitting next to Diana. Her head was on my shoulder, and she was watching the movie. I think. I wasn't really. I had memorized it, and Diana was to close to concentrate.  
  
Diana  
  
I don't even remember what was happening in the movie. I was too preoccupied (as in I was to busy looking at robin) to pay attention. When the movie ended, I sat up, and looked at him, and he looked at me and we both looked at each other for a while, and it was like I could see into him. He sort of leaned closer, and so did I, until we were millimeters away from each other. Then are lips touched, for more than a second, and it was more than it was when we were on the roof. He wrapped his arms around me, and when we stopped kissing, he held me. I sighed. He tasted like blueberries.  
  
Robin  
  
After we kissed I sighed. She tasted like cinnamon. She was sitting next to me, wrapped in my arms. Before I knew it, we were kissing again. And this time it was much more serious.  
  
Beast boy  
  
"Just admit it dude!" I said to cyborg, "I totally killed you!" "BEAST BOY!" starfire shrieked, "one should never kill. It makes robin mad at you. and everyone else too." She looked at the ground sadly. I felt a little bad for her, but not too much. When we returned to the tower, Diana and robin were sitting on the couch, watching some stupid TV show about a bunch of super heroes. Robin looked a little weird. When I got closer, I realized that it was because he had lipgloss smeared on his face. I nudged cyborg, "look" I whispered. Cyborg howled. "Nice look for you robin." "Yea," I said, "what exactly happened while we were gone? Hm?" Diana looked at robin and blushed. Robin touched his face. When he saw that there was lip-gloss on his finger, he ran into the bathroom quickly. I cracked up. Starfire just looked steamed.  
  
....................................  
  
REVIEW NOW PLEASE! 


	12. Trading Spaces and Punching Bags

HI! Yes, I know that there are some grammatical errors, but that's because instead of pressing "change" on word, I pressed "ignore" *bangs self on head* stupid me!!!! Any way, this is chapter 12, and I don't know what will be in it. I'm just gonna go with da flow. Sooooooooo as my best friend would say "mo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o" but I'll put it simply and say here goes nothing!  
  
....................................  
  
Diana  
  
It was pouring outside. The rain was falling as if a giant bucket of water was being poured over the world. I was sitting away from everyone, by the window. I watched the rain fall, and fall, and fall. Lightning crackled and thunder crashed. I have always loved rainstorms.  
  
I looked around at everybody. Starfire was trying to convince everyone to watch the DVD that I had given her, Titanic. Beast boy and cyborg looked at her like she was crazy. Raven simply looked up and said, "I will not be watching a movie full of idiots who do not have enough sense to look where they are going." Robin just looked away. I pressed my back to the window, and watched Starfire try to get robin to talk to her. "Robin," she said, unhappily, "please talk to me! I did not- I did not mean to-" "you didn't mean to push her off the roof?" robin asked angrily, "sure you didn't" starfire looked crest fallen. "But robin," starfire said, "you must understand, I did not ha-" "I don't care whether or not you could help it starfire. You can't pass the blame." "BUT IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" starfire screamed. "How can it be her fault? What did she do?" robin responded, sounding purely evil. "She-she- you- her- pink lip gloss." "what about pink lip gloss?" starfire looked at him, and said, very calmly, "BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!" then she broke down sobbing, and fled from the room, slamming her door. Robin looked around, slightly confused, and then shouted after her "SO?" and stormed off into the training room.  
  
Robin  
  
"Stupid good for nothing" I muttered, beating the punching bag. "Doesn't know what's she's talking about." I slammed the punching bag again. "Thinks she can blame someone else." I socked it again. "Can't help the fact that I lo-" "robin?" I whirled around. It was Diana. "Are you OK?" she asked. "Yea, I can't believe her, trying to blame you, then-" she put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down robin," she said, "don't get so worked up, it's OK." "OK? How can it be OK? SHE SHOVED YOU OFF THE ROOF!" She looked at me. "I guess I need some time to myself." I muttered. "OK, bye robin." She paused at the door, "are you sure that you're OK?" "Yea," I muttered. "I'm fine. She left. I bashed my head into the punching bag. 'I am such an idiot.'  
  
Beast boy  
  
"Give me the remote.. NOW!" "No way" cyborg said, "you are not getting it. Last time you held it, you lost it!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "NOT!" "TOO!" I turned into a wolf and growled. "Fine, fine you can have the stupid remote." Cyborg looked around for it so that he could give it to me. "Now where'd it go?" Diana jumped over the couch, and sat upside down on it. She had the remote in her hand. "Where'd you find it?" cyborg asked. She smiled knowingly, "wouldn't you like to know?" cyborg growled in frustration. Diana changed the channel from an action movie, to Trading Spaces. "How can you watch that junk?" I asked her. "Easy," she said, "I use my eyes." She opened her eyes very wide. I laughed.  
  
After watching for a little while, Diana started to look worried. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She sat up normally and turned to face me. "Robin's acting weird. He's just sitting in the training room, or beating the pulp out of the Punching bag." "Why?" I asked. "He's mad at starfire." "Oh," I said, "he'll be fine after he destroys the punching bag. You should go see how he's doing. Just don't get pink lipgloss on him again!" I smirked. She kicked me, and walked into the other room. I snickered. Finally, I could change the channel!  
  
Starfire  
  
I guess I made robin pretty mad, but he and Diana broke my heart. I can't help the way I feel. I was, as raven calls it, depressed. It is not fun to be depressed. I sat in my pink room, and watched the rainfall. I hated the rain. I sighed. I had to think of a way to get robin to like me. 'Maybe I should make him jealous.' I thought. 'YES! That's what I will do! I will make him and Diana Jealous! I will find someone Diana is close to and then I will flirt with him. Then, Robin will want me! And Diana will be left in the dark.' 


	13. a really, really bad chapter

Hello! It's me, the writer, who dreams of bubble gum and cheese.. Wait, I'm not making any sense! Lol! Any way, I'm soooooooooooooo hyper. Drama club does this to me, and so I have decided that it's CHRISTMAS! Muahahahah. I am so crazy!!!  
  
....................................  
  
Diana  
  
It was getting very, very, very, very cold. It was the end of November, and every one was getting pshyced about December for one reason, and that was Christmas! DUH! I was so happy. My first Christmas with the Teen Titans.  
  
When I woke up, my room seemed darker than ever. And colder too. I got up and looked out the window. I shrieked. "SNOW!" and ran out of the room. Sure, it's no big deal to most people, but I never see snow. I had lived down south, and had only moved up last year, and it didn't snow that year. It was extremely cold in the tower. I turned up the heater. When I walked into the kitchen, the only one there was raven. She was sitting at the table, sipping tea, watching the snow. "How can you be dressed so early?" I asked her. She looked at me. I knew what she saw, messy hair, tangled, bare feet, pale in the cold, robin's sweatshirt, and the spare pants from my fighting out fit. Laughter twinkled in her eye, for just a second, and then she said, "how can you not?"  
  
"It's SNOWING!" cried a voice from the hall. Beast boy ran into the kitchen. His hair was a mess, and his pajama's were wrinkled. He looked like a little boy on Christmas. 'That reminds me' I thought, 'I have to get presents for everyone.'  
  
December 12  
  
Robin  
  
It was almost Christmas, and everyone had already bought presents except for me. I couldn't think of any think to buy any one. I looked at the tree that Diana had to have. This was the first Christmas tree at the tower. Presents were all around it. It looked so nice. There were a lot of presents for me. I felt so honored. I had to think of presents for every one.  
  
Diana was sitting upside down on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up at me. "Hey robin?" "Yea?" I asked, "do you think we could have a Christmas party? And I could invite my friends? I haven't seen them for a long, long time." She looked a little sad. "Sure!" I said. "We can have a party!" "AWSOME!" she shouted, and jumped up. "I'll go call me friends. We'll make it on Christmas eav! I'll call Kathy, and Caitlin, and Anthony, and Alexandra, and Karina, and Dale, and Dorian! YES!" 


	14. The Guests

HEY! Yes, that was the worst chapter ever, but it was a linking chapter, plus, I was all worried that I was gonna be grounded because I got a bad progress report. I get grounded a lot. Well, you see, I should probably find something better to do with my time, than write dumb stories, but, my friends are rude and keep bothering me to write this chappie. And my sis does too. This chappie is deticated to my friends, Kathy, Christina, (sry, ur not in this) Caitlin, Dorian, Dale, Karina, and Anthony, my family, my mom, who grounds me, my dad, who grounds me, my sis, who is er, well, my sis, and my dog, who sniffs me. And I guess Wyatt, if he would make an effort once and a while.  
  
....................................  
  
Robin  
  
All week Diana was very excited about the party she was planning. Almost every minute was spent on the phone, trying to get friends to come. "Hello? HI KATHY! It's me, Diana! What's up? Really? Tell him to back off I guess. Hmmm, what? Oh, yea, I was kidnapped. .. No, j/k, yea, we're having a Christmas party, yea, uh huh, yea, we'll pick you up. yea Kathy, I know where you live, wait 4 a black car, @ 5:00 on Christmas eve, kk? Yea, see u then!" she hung up. "Hey robin!" she said turning towards me, "thanks for convincing the other titans for me, I really miss my friends." She kissed me on the cheek, and ran off to call her other friends. "HI, Caitlin?"  
  
A few hours later, she had finished calling everybody. She was now planning every thing in great detail. I looked at the list that she had made with all of the guest's names.  
  
Guests:  
Kathy  
Caitlin  
Anthony  
Karina  
Dale  
Kris  
Dorian  
Alexandra  
  
'Wow' I thought, and these are just her close friends. I'd hate to see all of them. Diana was running around trying to decorate the tower. She was putting mistletoe every where. Little branches from Christmas trees were on every possible surface. Bells and all of the Christmas themed stuff was every where, and it all looked awesome. She ran by me, trying to straiten out a branch. "I'm not usually this obsessed with Christmas," she said, "it's just I want to make it perfect for the party."  
  
Diana  
  
All through out the week, I was obsessed with making the tower look perfect, and now, I only had 4 hours to make it perfect. I was running around like a total maniac. "Beast boy! Cyborg! Robin!" I called. The three of them came in. I want you guys to wear suits, OK? "Suits?" bb whined, "why do I have to wear a suit?" "Because," I replied, " I want you to." "Damn." He muttered. I told raven and starfire to wear something nice too.  
  
Finally it was 5:00. Cyborg had programmed some robotic cars to go pick up my friends and my sister. I was wearing my blue dress. It had 3- quarter length sleeves, and it was diagonally cut. The longest part reached my knees. I was wearing a silver necklace, silver hoop earrings and a whole bunch of silver bangle bracelets. Raven was wearing a long, black dress, and a red necklace, and was sitting at the table. Starfire was twirling around in a satin pink dress that looked like a Barbie doll. All three of the guys were wearing suits, very self-concisely. Robin was still wearing his mask, and beast boy was tugging at his tie. "This thing is on too tight." He complained. Finally, the doorbell of the tower rang. I ran to get it. Every one stood up self-consciously. I flung open the door.  
  
"CAITLIN!" I shrieked. "DIANA!" Caitlin screamed, equally as loud. "Why are you living in a giant T?" she asked. "Oh, yea," I said, "this is my house, and these are my friends," I said, pointing towards the Titans. "Umm, why do they look so weird?" she whispered, "because they're super heroes!" I said, happily. I began to introduce her. "That robin, that's Raven, that's starfire, that's Cyborg, and that's Beast boy." Caitlin was immediately taken with beast boy, and immediately started to flirt with him. I was cracking up inside. The doorbell rang again. I ran for the door. "KATHY!" I screamed, "DIANA!" "Botox injections?" I suggested "mo0o0o0o0o" she replied. "Bubble gum" I said back. Every one looked at me like I was crazy. "This is Kathy everyone!" Kathy stuck with me. The doorbell rang again. This time it was my sister, Kristie. "KRISSY!" I yelled. "DIANA!" she yelled back. She was only 10. After I introduced her to everyone, she waked up to Cyborg, and immediately asked him if he like sinking ships.  
  
The next time it rang, it was three people. Dorian, Karina, and Dale. "Hi you guys!" I said happily, and quickly ushered them inside. I didn't have time to close the door, because then Anthony came up the walk, "hi Anthony." I said. Alexandra, who was the last guest, followed him. I welcomed her inside, introduced her to every one and smiled. The party had begun. .................................... The next chappy will be the party. 


	15. The Shadow

Hi you guys. I have gotten hardly any reviews!!! That stinks! I'm going to write this chappie, but I want a lot of reviews!!!! Get it? Got it? Good. Any ways, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Lol. Any way, here goes nothing. (This is my favorite line, as you can tell)  
  
...........................................  
  
Diana  
  
All of the guests had arrived maybe an hour ago. All my friends looked totally awesome. Caitlin was wearing a light purple dress. It was ankle length and super soft. She was wearing amethyst earrings and an amethyst necklace. Her hair was up in a twist, and she was flirting with beast boy, who seemed pretty happy. He wasn't even complaining about his tie.  
  
Kathy was wearing a powder blue dress. It had spaghetti straps, and was knee length. She was hanging around with me. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing gold earrings, and a gold necklace. Karina looked awesome in a silver mini-dress. Her hair was down, and streaked with purple. She was wearing square shaped bracelets, and a # of earrings dotted her ears. Karina's sister Dale was wearing a gold version of Karina's dress, and her bracelets were triangle shaped. Dale's hair was in a high ponytail, and she glittered.  
  
I was talking with Kathy on the couch, when robin came up behind me, and sat down. He looked a little lonely. This couldn't be too much fun for him. I kissed him gently. "o0o" Kathy said. I giggled. "o0o, " she said again, "why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" she asked. I blushed, and so did robin. Kathy stood up, and walked over to the doorway. "Stand here for a second, OK?" she said, "I wanna get something, I'll be right back." When she did come back, she was dragging robin along with her. She shoved robin next to me. "Your both under the mistletoe." She said. "Now kiss" I whacked her. I kissed robin any way.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw starfire trying to get Anthony to dance with her. It was kind of funny in a sad way. I looked at robin. His eyes got wide, and he lunged at me, and shoved me, hard. One of the heavy dumbbells from the training room had been tossed over the edge. I rolled over, and jumped up. "FREEZE!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. Suddenly, items began to fall on the guests. "ROBIN!" I shouted over the noise, "get everybody out of here, get the other titans to help. Raven and I will figure out what's going on." "ok," he replied, "COME ON!" he shouted towards the crowd, and began to herd them out. My sister, Krissy, ran towards me. Her yellow dress was hiked up to her knees, and her hair was messy. "What's going on?" she asked. "Nothing, Krissy, go with Robin, OK?" she sniveled. "OK" she followed robin. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "I'm gonna go this way," I said to raven, indicating towards my room. "I will check the training room." We both ran off in opposite directions. It's not exactly easy to run in a dress, but I managed to do fine.  
  
I walked quietly in the hallway. I saw something turn the corner. I followed it quickly. When I turned the corner, nothing was there, and there were no places to hide. I stood, confused for a moment, when something strong grabbed my waist. I whirled around, but I couldn't fight, I couldn't see, breathe, or speak. I struggled for a moment, but then I realized that the more I struggled, the shorter amount of air I would have. What was around me was light, yet extremely strong. And I was beginning to run out of air.  
  
Raven  
  
I looked around in the training room, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and ran after it. It took a while to figure out where it was going, but I eventually saw where it was. Wrapped around Diana's head. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I shouted. The gray thing around Diana's head unfurled, and stood in the shape of a human. Diana gasped for breath, and looked at whatever in was with amazement. "I am the shadow" the thing replied, "and I will be your downfall."  
  
Robin and Cyborg appeared from no where, and so did Beast Boy. "Who is that?" Beast boy asked. "I am the Shadow," the thing repeated, "the last thing you will ever see." Diana no longer looked blue, and jumped onto the Shadow, but she went right through him. The Shadow laughed maniacally. "You can never touch me, I live in the darkest part of your hearts, the worst part of your dreams, a figment of your imagination, I live only in your minds" he pointed to all of us, "and therefor, I can Hurt you, but you can never touch me." He shoved Diana backwards. Robin jumped forward, but fell to the floor. The rest of us just stared. The Shadow laughed again and said, "I'll be back, Titans, when you're more of a threat." And dissipated into thin air. Beast boy growled. Diana rubbed her forehead, and robin kicked the wall. "This gives being afraid of your own shadow a whole new meaning." Beast boy said. "Shut up" I replied.  
  
No ones point of view  
Slade's Hideout  
  
"Have you competed your task?" a cold voice from the darkness said. "Yes," the shadow replied, "I have implanted it. The effects should be seen soon." "Good, good." The cold voice said, pleased. Slade stepped out from the darkness. "This should make my point perfectly clear."  
  
...................................  
  
o0o. Kewl. Now REVIEW! 


	16. Am I Crazy? the new version

Okay, hi guys. PLZ DO NOT SEND MORE THAN ONE REVIEW SAYING THE SAME THING! Lol. o0o. I have become obsessed with Evanescence. I am obsessed with a lot of things, as you can tell by my name. Lol. This story is reaching the end. Not this chappie, not even next chappie, or the one after that, but sometime within the next 6 chappies. (If I get that far) ..........................................  
  
Diana  
  
That creepy shadow thing was so weird. When it wrapped around my head, it felt like it was looking through my memories. Stuff that I had forgotten, stuff that was sad, everything. It was like re-living my life in 3 seconds. When the Shadow disapered, we all went outside, and took all the guests home. Some party that was.  
  
It was January 13th. It was still cold, but it wasn't snowing anymore. Instead, it was raining. Beyond cold rain. I was watching it again. The window was frosted. I sighed. Something was different. No one was acting different, it just seemed odd. 'Like walking through an imaginary world' I thought. The world seemed so dark. 'Why am I acting so depressed?' I thought, 'this isn't like me.' I shook my head, and sat with the other Titans, who were watching a movie.  
  
I was hoping that the movie would cheer me up, but Them isn't exactly the kind of movie that cheers you up. Quite the opposite really. It reminded me of the time I was watching Pay it Forward with my family. We thought the fact that it was about doing good deeds for others would lift our spirits. To bad the kid got stabbed.  
  
After the movie, I went into my room and shut the door. I put my Evanescence CD in my CD player.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home."  
  
I sat on my bed, blocking out the world, bathing in the music. I heard a knock on my door. "Diana?" it was Beast boy. I was all ready to say, "come in Beast boy" when out of my mouth shot the words; "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm in here for a reason, no GO AWAY!!!" "Di, what's wrong?" "I SAID GO AWAY!" I clapped my hand over my mouth. What was I saying? What was I doing? "Are you sure?" I could here the hurt in Beast boy's voice. Ignored it. 'What am I doing?' I thought, 'I have to go apologize' but when I opened the door, he had already left.  
  
I lay back on my bed. 'I am going crazy' I thought, 'utterly mad.'  
  
Beast boy  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Diana shouted cruelly. I gasped. Diana is never like this. I walked away sadly. Something was wrong with her. Maybe she was having a bad day. "Hey Robin, what's wrong with your girlfriend?" Robin glared at me. "Di's not my girlfriend." "Oh really?" I asked him "then why were you covered in pink lip-gloss?" "I wish you could just forget about that." He muttered.  
  
A little while later, Diana came out again. Her face was pale, and she looked a bit confused, unhappy too. "I'm going for a walk" she said, and walked outside. "Does she realize that it's January, and it's raining?" Robin looked concerned, and ran after her. "Bunch of stupid love birds" I said to Cyborg. He laughed.  
  
Robin  
I ran after Diana. The wind was freezing, and the rain felt like tiny daggers. I finally caught up to Diana. I grabbed her shoulders, and she whirled around. "Diana" I said, "come inside. It's pouring." She looked at me with confusion. She looked at the R on my costume, and looked scared. She wrenched away from me, and ran away quickly, back towards the tower, with fear in her eyes.  
  
No ones point of view  
  
A cold laugh came out of the shadows. "I am glad it is working." Slade said. "Yes," the shadow replied, "any day now." Two laughs were heard in the darkness, enough to send a shiver down any one's spine. ....................................  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	17. The End

Hi guys, AHHHHHHHHH the terror!!!!! I am being attacked!!!! *Gets noogie* save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! EEP!!! *Throws little sister out of room* ahhhh much better. Any ways, this is chapter 17. DUH!!!! Lol. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Chokes* *dies* X_X HEY!!!! This is no fun!!! *Comes back to life* ah! Much better. o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0k then. Right, here goes nothing!!!!  
  
....................................  
  
Diana  
  
Cold rain ran down my face. Something was chasing me, I ran. I couldn't let it catch me. Blood pounded in my ears. 'Why won't it leave me alone?' I thought, 'why can't it just leave me alone?' I ran even faster, I tried to get away, but it caught me. It grabbed my shoulders, and shook me; I was to scared to look at its face. 'The sign!' I thought, 'he's wearing the sign!' I wrenched myself away from him and ran, and ran, and ran, until I couldn't run anymore.  
  
Raven  
  
I had settled down, reading a horror book, when the door burst open. Diana burst through, fear in her eyes. She looked behind her, as if something had been chasing her. She saw me looking at her, and gasped. "Diana, what's wrong?" I asked, "did the shadow came back? Is it the hive?" she just shook her head, and ran, frightened, to her room. "Don't let it get me" she whispered.  
  
As I got up to follow her and ask what happened, Robin burst through the door. "She ran away from me!" he shouted in disbelief. "She acted like I was some sort of monster or something." He looked extremely unhappy. "I want to know what the Shadow did to her, he had to have done something." "I'll go ask her," I said, "you dry off."  
  
I walked down the hall to Diana's room. I knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I opened her door, her room was empty, and the window was open. Ice cold rain blew in. I ran to the window. In the distance I could make out to figures, running away.  
  
Robin  
  
Raven came back shouting "SHE'S NOT THERE!!!!! SHE LEFT!!!!!" "What do you mean she left?" beast boy asked, "I mean," she said, "that when I got to her room, she wasn't there, and she and someone, or something else, were running away. I saw it through the window." "What!!!!" I shouted, "HOW CAN SHE LEAVE LIKE THAT?!?" "ARGGGGGGGGGG!" Cyborg shouted, "what's wrong Cy?" Beast boy asked, Cyborg pointed to his arm. There was an incoming message on it. "I don't want to look," he said, shielding his eyes. "You are a Baby," beast boy said. He pushed the accept button on Cyborg's arm. "Hello, Teen Titans." it was Slade.  
We all gasped. "Slade!" I said angrily, "what have you done with Diana?" "Patience, Robin, Diana is fine, for the moment, that is." He laughed. "YOU WILL RELEASE HER!!!!!" I shouted. "I will do no such thing," slade said, "You can come get her yourself. I'm at the Old Bank." He cackled and Cyborg's arm went blank. "This is to easy" I muttered, he has to have something planned. TITANS GO!" "Stupid over used line," beast boy muttered.  
  
The old Bank was old, musty, and creaked with every step you took. "This place has been abandoned forever," I said. "Why is it that there's some old haunted building in every neighborhood?" "What is haunted?" starfire asked. "Ghosts." Beast boy replied, "that come out at night, and scare you, then they KILL YOU!" he reached for her neck, she yelped. "SHHH!" I said, we can't let them know we're here." "Oh, but I know you're here" slades voice said out of the darkness. "EEEP!" starfire shrieked, "GHOSTS!" and jumped into Cyborgs arms. He dropped her, "get off me." "SHUT UP!" I shouted."  
  
"Where's Diana?" I asked, angrily, "you expect me to tell you that?" you'll have to find her for your self. The building went dark. "How are we supposed to find-" beast boy started to say, when a pair of red eyes flashed in the darkness. "Uh oh." Beast boy said. I looked around us. We were surrounded by red eyes. 'Oh no' I thought. Robots. "ROBIN!!!!" Raven shouted, I saw slade!!!! He went tat way." Which way? I can't see." Dim lights flickered on. "Who did that?" I asked. "Me," starfire said meekly. "He went up those stairs." "OK," I said, "I'll take care of slade, you guys get the robots." I ran off.  
  
I followed the stairs until I reached the top. I opened the door, and realized I was on the roof. Slade was there, and he wasn't alone. There were three robots, and Diana. "Diana!" I shouted. "Now, lets not have any of that," slade said. Immediately the three robots grabbed me, and held me still. "Good, robin, you've found us." Diana looked at slade, scared. "Well, Robin, it's time to do what I've wanted to do for a while, although I couldn't. Now you are on the brink of finding out who I am, so you must die."  
  
Diana  
  
I stood on the roof and watched as the beast, as I call it, was brought up. I looked at the man next to me. "I am the beast keeper" he had told me, "I will help you dispose of him." I looked at the "beast" I made sure not to make eye contact. I wouldn't let him hurt my friends or me. "Come." The beast keeper said, "yes," I replied, and walked towards him. He handed a knife to me, "dispose of him."  
  
Robin  
  
Slade handed Diana a knife, she came towards me, holding the knife, poised to kill, "DIANA!!!" I shouted, "it's me! Robin!!" she paid no attention. She came closer, and closer, and I could feel the knife cut into me, as I was stabbed by her, stabbed by the one who I loved..  
  
Diana  
  
I stuck the knife into the beast, "you will harm me no more," I whispered, "you will never get robin now." I pulled the knife out, it glistened with blood. I handed the knife to the beast keeper. "Good, good he said"  
  
Robin  
  
"You will never get robin now," she whispered. "Oh how mistaken you are Diana," I said softly, "oh how mistaken you are." I felt the world spin. Things were getting fuzzy; I could barely see anything. "Good, good," I heard Slade say. Then it all went black, and I left the world, forever.  
  
Diana  
  
I was standing on the roof, somewhere. It was cold. 'I should have brought a sweater.' I thought. I looked around; blood was puddled on the ground. I gasped; robin was lying, dead, on the ground. "Now you've done it," a voice said, I turned it was slade. "You've done my work." He touched my forehead and disappeared. It all came back to me, I killed robin. I ran down to him, and held him, as I cried. I had killed him, and I couldn't bring him back  
  
....................................  
  
kk. Next chappie is the last. Bye now, make sure you review. 


	18. Epilouge

*sniff* yes, it's the last chappie. *sob* it's so sad.. *cry* I miss robin!!!!! *Gets banged on head by raven* (if u don't know who raven is, she is not from tt, than look at my lookup thing.) HEY!!!!! Stop hitting me, you stupid muse. (Raven) you know whe are copying ruka and infinity? (amy) o, ya... GO AWAY! *stuffs raven in her head* here goes nada!!!!! ....................................  
70 years later  
raven  
  
It's been a long time since the teen titans were together. After Robin was killed, we all fell apart. Now I'm the only Titan left. I can't meditate any more, I can't sit alone to long. It makes me think, and thinking brings back memories... bad memories. memories that I don't want to remember.  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
After destroying the robots, we ran up the stairs, to see if robin had got slade. When we got up there, I saw Diana. Sitting there, sobbing. Beast boy was the first to see him. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried, "who did this? SLADE GOT HIM!" I walked over to beast boy, and then I saw robin, dead, and covered in blood. "WHO DID THIS!?!" Cyborg shouted. Diana looked up, her face streaked with tears. "It was me." She whispered, "it was me."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
After that, Diana went crazy. She would walk through the tower, a glassy look in her eyes. She would talk when no one was there. She would ignore all those around her. She lived in a fantasy world, and robin still existed there.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Robin," Diana said cheerfully, to no one, "why don't we go swim? It's getting warm again." I shook my head. She was worse everyday. She ran down the hall laughing. Beast boy caught her shoulder, "Diana," he said, "please, talk to us. Her face twisted in fury, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, and ran away, crying.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
That was only the start of it. After that, she went even crazier. She would go from reality to her world like a wave, always changing. We ignored her after awhile, we had to, for our own sanity. One day, we noticed she wasn't walking throughout the tower, so we looked for her. I found her. She had jumped off the roof, and this time, she wasn't so lucky. She died the same day as she killed robin.  
  
There were only four of us then. We lost fights often, and grew weak. Cyborg was the next to fall. It all happened during a fight, in the rain.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Guys!" cyborg yelled, as the rain pounded on our backs, "My power cells dying! I don't have a spare!" we couldn't help him. We were trying to stop a gang of bank robbers, very unsuccessfully. After we fought, we went back to the tower. Cyborg wasn't with us. We tried to go back, but we couldn't see, and it was flooding. We waited until the rain stopped, and the flood died down. "Hey!" beast boy shouted, "the bridge isn't covered any more." We trekked back to the city, and there was cyborg, Damaged by the rain, without a power cell, beginning to rust. We couldn't help him.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Now there were three of us. We were feeling very bad, and beginning to go crazy when Starfire left. She had to go back to her planet, and take over. She left, and we begged her to write. She did, every day. I still have the last letter.  
  
Dear Beast Boy and Raven,  
I'm afraid that this will be the last letter that I will write to you. My planet is at war. My sister and her followers want to take over. I am trying to hold them back, but I am not having any luck. Please tell the city that I say goodbye, and put flowers on Robin and Diana's grave for me. I love you guys.  
  
Love,  
  
Starfire  
  
The next week, we received news that she had been assassinated. Now there were two. We lived in the tower for awhile, but then, Slade got his wish. He burned down the city, and most of the people in it. The H.I.V.E. took over our tower. We both fled. We lived far away, separated from each other. We wrote and spoke everyday. Beast boy lived till he was 67. He got eaten by a cat.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I got to Diana's room sooner, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we never had that party. Would we be happy and live to be old together? Sometimes I wish we had never met Diana, that we had never thought of another member. what would've happened? What would've happened?  
  
Now I'm the only one left, and soon there will be no titans left. I am 84 years old, and my life needs to end sometime. I just hope someone will read this, and maybe remember. maybe some one somewhere can carry on the legacy of the teen titans. 


	19. o0o0o0o0o0o0o drum roll plz

HI! I've decided to do an "ASK THE TEEN TITANS" including Diana, and maybe myself. (Ya, I am self-centered.) So, there fore, I need you *points at audience* to ask questions for. (Drumroll please) *drumroll sounds* ummmm.... iight... And the winner is. er.. STARFIRE! Send in your questions right away. or else! 


	20. THE STAR FACTOR!

Amy: HI! It's me, obsessive, and this is my alternate personality/muse Raven!! Raven: not to be confused with Raven, from teen titans. Amy: right.. Yea. so, as I said, lets. ask. STARFIRE!!! Audience: *yawn* Amy: raven? Wake up the audience please. Raven: *flashes strobe lights in the audience's face* Audience: *blinks and looks around* what? Huh? What's going on? Amy: I said LETS ASK STARFIRE!!! Audience: WHOOOHOOO! *Applause* Raven: *dances* come on now, lets go! *Sings* we gonna party, oh yea, oh yea, we are gonna party!!! Amy: ummm raven, you're confusing people, so, you have to go back in my head. Raven: what??? NOOOOOOOOO! Amy: *swallows raven* well, I guess we have no co-host now. shoot. Audience: BRING ON THE QUESTIONS!!! Oh, yea!!! Amy: oh, I almost forgot!!! Well, lets welcome RAVEN, BEAST BOY, STARFIRE, CYBORG, AAAAAAAAAAAAND ROBIN!!!!!! *pulls string, curtain rises there are 5 corpses and 1 very, very, very old lady. * Oops!!! *Puts curtain down, pulls up again, normal titans & Diana* that's more like it!!! Come on and sit down.. NOW! *All titans sit* Robin: ummmm why aren't I dead? Diana: ROBIN!!!! *Pulls him by the collar behind curtain. * Beastboy: there they go again. Starfire: *steams* Amy: well, our first "questionee" is STARFIRE! Beast boy: darn!!!  
  
Starfire: I am very flattered!!! Umm, what in a "questionee"? Raven: *annoyed* it is when you are asked a bunch of stupid questions. Starfire: o. 0_0 Amy: so, we have a number of questions for you today. Don't worry if you can't answer them. I'll help. *Grins* for I am her creator. well, not really, but whatever. OK, first question; why didn't you tell Robin you loved him? Robin: *comes back, covered in pink lipgloss* ^-^ Starfire: *looks at Robin* ummm, because, Amy, HE LOVES DIANA!!! *Sob* Amy: it's OK.. Well, ummm OK, Starfire: *glares at Amy* Amy: yeaaa, that's my fault.. OK, well, now to question #2, how did you feel when you shoved Diana off the roof? Starfire: well, I felt like the world's biggest floppertykegypertulk. Amy: and that means. Starfire: well, as you say on you're planet, I felt like shit. Amy: I see.OK then, question #3, do you still love robin? Starfire: I will always love robin. Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOO robin has to many girl after him. *sobs* right, well, question #4, how come you're alive? Starfire: I was dead? Amy: she came back to life solely for this interview, after this, IT'S BACK TO THE GRAVE FOR YOU!!! Any way, we have another question for you. o0o. I'm not gonna ask this. *Shouts to YAY!!!* SHE WASN'T ALIVE TO EXPERIENCE IT!!! OK then, on to the last few questions. Why is your skin orange? Is that normal on your planet? Starfire: well, actually, on my planet, there are many colors of skin, much like on your's. There are so many colors, sometimes even in the same family. This is because blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Amy: *makes sandwich* hey, do you guys want a sandwhich? Starfire: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Beast boy: make mine sprouts in pieta bread with humus. Everyone except starfire, including audience: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW Starfire: and that is why my skin is orange. Amy: 0_0. o0o0o0o0o0o0ok then.. Now for the last question; how can you go for robin when beast boys around? Diana: OOOO I can answer that!!! How about, he's hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, and he's an awesome kisser. Robin: ^-^ Beast boy: HEY!!! I can be hot too! Cyborg: yea, and he's a great kisser. Everybody: 0_0 ::GASP!:: Cyborg: *blush* not that, ummm, I would know that or any thing.. Amy: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ok then. well that's all the time we have for you, Starfire! Next up, CYBORG! And his many escapades with beast boy! Cyborg: HEY!!!!!!! 


End file.
